


No Words, Just Kiss

by jazzus_crust



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:07:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27877345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jazzus_crust/pseuds/jazzus_crust
Summary: You only have around ten minutes left before your break time is over. Sadly you have to go back to class after this. You wouldnt want to leave as well, you decide to give in instead of pushing him away.
Relationships: Lucifer/Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader, Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s), Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 36





	No Words, Just Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> A lil quickie of you and the blondie smoochin in the library
> 
> (Hey that rhymes)

You have **no** idea how, Satan, was pushing you up against one of the many bookshelves in a dark alley of the royal library. Violently kissing you and holding you firm as you try to gasp for air. He doesnt let you, he wants to enjoy the moment. 

After all, you only have around ten minutes left before your break time is over. Sadly you have to go back to class after this. You wouldnt want to leave as well, you decide to give in instead of pushing him away.

With every kiss, he keeps his lips on yours for a while before doing so again. Slowly he breaks from it to give you a breather and makes his way down your neck to plant multiple soft kisses, which end up in slow licks and light bites. He would be eating you out right now if it weren't for class. 

_Self control, amirite?_

_And that means **both** of you._

No words, or anything. The area is filled with both your light moaning. He rushes to kiss you wherever he can, from your hands, arms, collarbone, neck and back up to your face. 

_Irresistible_.

He pulls you down to the ground so you land on top of him, as if he's making you ride him. As much as you both wanted it, your lips never parted till you fell on him.

He holds your waist and attempts to thrust up, half whining because he wants to seriously have you to himself, he's dying to skip class and push you against the bed to continue it there.

_**No**_.

How tragic. The intense kissing, his thrusting despite being clothed, and your up and down movement against him. Dry humping isnt so bad, no? 

He grips onto your waist amd pulls you closer with one arm, and cups your cheek with the other to kiss you more.

Faster, faster faster. You both are soon to reach your end. More, more, more. The hot action between your bodies dont stop till finally. You end up leaning forward on his shoulder catching your breath, as he catches his own too. 

All you hear are your slow breaths, along with his, going in different patterns. He gently pulls you away and stands up, looks you in the eye and helps you stand as well.

_That's right. Still, no one speaks._

He places a long gentle kiss on your forehead and gives you a warm smile, cupping both your cheeks and intertwines his hand in yours as he walks out the area with you.


End file.
